gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Soos and the Real Girl
Title reference Can't believe the article doesn't mention the episode title is a reference to the movie " Lars and the Real Girl". Even the plot is similar. :List of allusions/Season 2#Soos and the Real Girl. Ylimegirl (talk) 23:54, June 15, 2016 (UTC) "video game" Is it worth changing "video game" to "visual novel"? There's a difference between the two, and the latter definitely fits this profile more. StillAlive (talk) 01:12, September 26, 2014 (UTC) : I don't think it's worth the effort to change. Romance Academy 7 may be a text-based game, but it seems to have more game and less in-depth story. So, no, we should probably just keep it as video game. I mean, it doesn't make much of difference anyways, as long as you're interacting with buttons and characters on a screen and making things happen, I think that considering it a video game makes sense. In my eyes, visual novels are just a genre of video games anyways. : LameCube (talk) 01:32, September 26, 2014 (UTC) True. Now that I've re-watched it, it seems more akin to a Dating Sim, anyway. StillAlive (talk) 13:06, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Wendy Was Wendy embarrassed to say that she likes Soos, or does she not like to date Soos? I can't tell. Is it confirmed? BlayAndHowlie (talk) 22:23, October 16, 2014 (UTC) :Doesn't want to say she's wouldn't date him to his face. 03:05, October 17, 2014 (UTC) :Since when did Wendy ever had a crush on Soos? The two are seven years apart, and yes I did do the math. AndyMouse (talk) 18:08, July 6, 2015 (UTC) :Saying that you don't want to date someone can hurt their feelings so Wendy was just avoiding the conversation before saying something to offend him. Psychoking (talk) 19:45 July 6 2015 The Japanese Text on the Box Shouldn't there be a translation for the Japanese text on the back of Giffany's box? Or is it unnecessary since it only seems to say "9/10 Romance Academy" in Japanese?EchoOfNoise (talk) 22:23, November 3, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, that's all it says. Seems like it's unnecessary imho. 04:00, November 4, 2014 (UTC) Chalkboard Hamiltonian Can we talk about the Hamiltonian on the chalkboard? The current article says that it is for a particle in a box when it is in fact a general non-relativisitic Hamiltonian that includes a position-dependent potential energy term. But the comparison between a particle in a box and Giffiny is kind of cute. Maybe changing it to "such as for a single particle in a box" would keep the best of both worlds. ---- Aren't the amanamtronic are an allusion to Five Nights at Freddy's? :I doubt it, as most episodes of every cartoon ever are written, drawn, and ready for broadcast far before the actual date. The fact that Five Nights at Freddy's came out around the same time was probably a coincidence. Ylimegirl (talk) 16:43, November 26, 2014 (UTC) :I-I'm pretty sure that I read somewhere that the creators themselves even debunked this, saying that they wrote the script about a year or so before the game came out...EchoOfNoise (talk) 11:07, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Soos can read Japanese? It says this in the character revelations. If this was the case Soos wouldn't have said "andything can hadplen," which is what the subtitles read. I also dno't recall any instances where he reads Japanese. OnlyOnTuesdays88 talk 14:09, April 7, 2015 (UTC) He read off of the video game box, which had no English on it. Mr BKnew yourfather I did! 20:34, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Ah ok. Didn't realize that. OnlyOnTuesdays88 talk 22:32, April 7, 2015 (UTC) After looking it over again I'm going to have to disagree with this. The box had English on the cover and on the back the word bubble read "9/10" followed by "romance academy" written in Japanese. If you're referring to the basement dwellers part then he either got that from the picture or it was in the smaller font at the top of the box that we couldn't make out. OnlyOnTuesdays88 talk 00:24, April 22, 2015 (UTC) what about soos's grandfather ? you know, i'm new to this season so when i heard his grandmother said, he's not death where is he ? :She never said that. She just said he wasn't in heaven. Ylimegirl (talk) 16:52, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Room Poster Reference Can anyone comfirm or back up if the poster hung up in Soos's room with the title 'Kick Boss' could be a refrences to one of the DVD covers of Kick Ass? I coud be completely wrong. Iriswolf667 (talk) 16:53, May 28, 2016 (UTC) I'd never heard of Kick-Ass until looking it up just now, but I would say the covers are not sufficiently similar. Mr BKnew yourfather I did! 21:55, May 28, 2016 (UTC) the episode is a reference to Videogirl AI